1. Field
The invention pertains to apparatus for testing various parts of the electrical system of an automobile and for starting an automobile having a discharged battery.
2. State of the Art
Voltage meters, amp meters, and continuity testers are all conventionally used in testing portions of the electrical system of an automobile. Heretofor, these instruments were generally used independently of each other. These instruments are of limited uitility in and of themselves in checking the electrical system of a stalled automobile which has a dead battery. The instruments, of course, are not at all adapted to aid in starting such a stalled automobile.